escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Rainer Maria Rilke
Praga, Bohemia, Imperio Austrohúngaro |fecha_fallecimiento = 29 de diciembre de 1926 (51 años) |lugar_fallecimiento = Val-Mont, Suiza |seudónimo = Rilke |ocupación = Poeta, novelista |nacionalidad = Austríaco |periodo = 1894 - 1925 |lengua_literaria = alemán |lengua_materna = |género = |movimiento = |obras_notables = Elegías de Duino, Sonetos a Orfeo, Cartas a un joven poeta y Los cuadernos de Malte Laurids Brigge |cónyuge = |hijos = |influencias = J. P. Jacobsen, Friedrich Hölderlin, Lou Andreas-Salomé, Auguste Rodin, Cézanne, Leopardi, Kierkegaard, Nietzsche, Schopenhauer, Leconte de Lisle |influyó = Martin Heidegger, Shannon Bramer, William H. Gass, J.D. Salinger |firma = Rilke Signature.gif |premios = |Web = }} Rainer Maria Rilke (también Rainer Maria von Rilke) (4 de diciembre de 1875, en Praga, Bohemia, República Checa (a la sazón Imperio Austrohúngaro) - 29 de diciembre de 1926, en Val-Mont, Suiza) es considerado uno de los poetas más importantes en alemán y de la literatura universal. Sus obras fundamentales son las Elegías de Duino y los Sonetos a Orfeo. En prosa destacan las Cartas a un joven poeta y Los cuadernos de Malte Laurids Brigge. Es autor también de varias obras en francés. Biografía 1875-1896 René Karl Wilhelm Johann Josef Maria Rilke nació en Praga, en la calle entonces llamada en alemán Heinrichsgasse/Calle Enrique 19 (la casa ha desaparecido), el 4 de diciembre de 1875. Su infancia y adolescencia, que transcurrieron en Praga, no fueron demasiado felices. Su padre, Josef Rilke (1838-1906), tras una carrera militar poco exitosa a causa de sus problemas de salud, trabajaba como oficial ferroviario. Su madre, Sophie ("Phia") Entz (1851-1931), procedía de una familia de industriales de Praga (de origen judío, pero convertida al cristianismo para eludir el antisemitismo). El matrimonio se deshizo en 1884, ya que Sophie abandonó Praga para instalarse en la corte de Viena, tratando de hacer valer sus pretensiones nobiliarias. La relación entre la madre y su único hijo fue problemática, ya que Sophie no había podido superar la temprana muerte de su primogénita y obligó a René (en francés, "renacido") a vestirse de niña hasta que cumplió cinco años. Sophie Entz sobrevivió cinco años a su hijo. Obligado por su padre, René ingresó en 1886 en la Escuela Militar secundaria de Sankt Pölten, que calificará más tarde de "abecedario de horrores", pero la abandonó por problemas de salud en 1891. Entre 1892 y 1895 recibió lecciones privadas para prepararse con vistas al examen de ingreso en la Universidad, que superó con éxito en 1895. En 1895 y 1896 estudió literatura, historia del arte y filosofía en Praga y luego en Múnich. Tras abandonar Praga, Rilke cambió su primer nombre de René a Rainer, tal vez para expresar su disgusto hacia su familia. Su primer libro de poemas, Vida y canciones (Leben und Lieder), muy influido por la poesía de Heinrich Heine, se publicó en 1894. En los años siguientes dio a la imprenta otras obras: Ofrenda a los lares (Larenopfer), en 1895; y Coronado de sueños (Traumgekrönt), en 1896. 1897-1902 thumb|riht|130px|[[Lou Andreas-Salomé.]] En Múnich, en 1897, Rainer Maria Rilke conoció a Lou Andreas-Salomé (1861-1937), antigua conocida de Friedrich Nietzsche, casada y catorce años mayor que él, con la que sostuvo un apasionado idilio que duraría hasta 1899. Incluso después de su separación, Lou Andreas-Salomé continuó siendo la principal confidente de Rilke hasta la muerte del poeta en 1926. A través de ella, que fue alumna de Sigmund Freud en 1912 y 1913, Rilke llegó a conocer el psicoanálisis. En 1898 Rilke emprendió un viaje de varias semanas por Italia. En 1899 viajó a Rusia, y en Moscú conoció a León Tolstói. Entre mayo y agosto de 1900 realizó un segundo viaje a Rusia, acompañado por Lou Andreas-Salomé, en el que visitó Moscú y San Petersburgo. En estos años trabajó en El libro de horas (Das Stundenbuch), que se publicaría en 1905. En el otoño de 1900 Rilke fijó su residencia en la colonia de artistas de Worpswede, cerca de Bremen, donde conoció a la pintora Paula Modersohn-Becker, autora de un conocido retrato del poeta, y a la escultora Clara Westhoff (1878-1954), con la que contrajo matrimonio en la primavera siguiente. Su hija Ruth (1901-1972) nació en diciembre de 1901. Sin embargo, pocos meses después, en el verano de 1902, Rilke se trasladó a París con la intención de escribir un ensayo sobre el escultor Auguste Rodin (1840-1917). Aunque mantuvo hasta el resto de su vida su relación con Clara Westhoff, Rilke no supo adaptarse a vivir en un hogar de clase media. 1902-1910 |thumb|riht|130px|''Réquiem'' de Rilke. Al comienzo de su estancia en París, Rilke experimentó serias dificultades, a las que se refiere en su obra semiautobiográfica Los cuadernos de Malte Laurids Brigge. No obstante, el encuentro con artistas e intelectuales parisinos le resultó muy estimulante. Quedó entusiasmado con la escultura de Auguste Rodin y la pintura de Paul Cézanne (1839-1906). En esta época conoció también al pintor español Ignacio Zuloaga. En los años siguientes, París terminó convirtiéndose en la residencia principal del escritor, que seguiría realizando continuos viajes por Italia, Dinamarca, Suecia, Holanda, Bélgica y Francia, así como por varias ciudades de Alemania y el Imperio austrohúngaro, hospedándose siempre en casas de amigos. Entre 1905 y 1906 fue secretario de Auguste Rodin. Las obras más importantes del período parisino fueron Neue Gedichte (Nuevos poemas) (1907), Der neuen Gedichte anderer Teil (Segunda parte de los Nuevos poemas) (1908), Réquiem (1909) y la novela Los cuadernos de Malte Laurids Brigge, comenzada en 1904 y completada en enero de 1910. Esta última obra consiste en una serie de confesiones espirituales supuestamente escritas por un danés exiliado en París, y tiene un importante componente autobiográfico. 1910-1919 thumb|riht|230px|Castillo de Duino. Tras la publicación de Los cuadernos de Malte Laurids Brigge (1910), Rilke sufrió una prolongada crisis creativa que no cesó del todo hasta febrero de 1922, año en que completó las Elegías de Duino, que había comenzado en 1912. Este libro de poemas debe su nombre a la estancia de Rilke en el castillo de Duino (cerca de Trieste), propiedad de su amiga y protectora la condesa Marie von Thurn und Taxis, entre octubre de 1911 y mayo de 1912. Para afrontar esta crisis, emprendió la traducción de los sonetos de Louise Labé, y continuó trabajando con lentitud en su obra poética. En noviembre de 1912, Rilke realizó un viaje a España, en el que visitó numerosas ciudades (Toledo, Córdoba, Sevilla), permaneciendo durante más de dos meses en la ciudad malagueña de Ronda, donde trabajó en la Sexta de las Elegías de Duino. El estallido de la Primera Guerra Mundial sorprendió a Rilke en Alemania. No pudo regresar a París, donde sus propiedades fueron confiscadas y subastadas por ser súbdito de un país enemigo. Pasó la mayor parte de la guerra en Múnich. Entre 1914 y 1916 mantuvo un turbulento romance con la pintora Lou Albert-Lasard. A comienzos de 1916, Rilke fue llamado a filas, y se vio obligado a incorporarse al ejército austrohúngaro en Viena. Amigos influyentes intercedieron por él y el 9 de junio de ese mismo año fue dispensado del servicio militar. Regresó a Múnich, donde permaneció hasta el final de la contienda, con una breve estancia en Bieren (Westfalia), en casa de Hertha König. La traumática experiencia del servicio militar, que le recordó sus años de formación en la Escuela Militar de Sankt Pölten, estuvo a punto de acabar con su carrera como poeta. 1919-1926 [[Archivo:GrabRilke.JPG|thumb|right|200px|Tumba de Rilke en el cementerio de Raron, Suiza.]] El 11 de junio de 1919 Rilke viajó desde Múnich a Suiza. El motivo aparente del viaje fue una invitación para realizar una conferencia en Zúrich, pero la verdadera razón era el deseo de escapar al caos de la posguerra y continuar su trabajo con las Elegías de Duino. Le resultó difícil encontrar un lugar adecuado donde instalarse, y residió sucesivamente en varias localidades suizas, como Soglio, Locarno y Berg am Irchel. Sólo en el verano de 1921 fijó su residencia permanente en el castillo de Muzot, cerca de Sierre, en Valais. En mayo de 1922 el protector de Rilke, Werner Reinhart (1884-1951), compró el edificio para evitarle a Rilke el pago del alquiler. En un período intensamente creativo, Rilke completó las Elegías de Duino en el plazo de unas semanas, en febrero de 1922. Antes y después de esa fecha trabajó en Los sonetos a Orfeo. A partir de 1923 Rilke tuvo que afrontar un serio problema de salud que necesitó una prolongada estancia en el sanatorio de Schöneck y luego en el de Val-Mont. Su viaje a París, donde residió entre enero y agosto de 1925, fue también un intento de escapar a la enfermedad, considerando que un cambio de residencia y de hábitos podría serle beneficioso. A pesar de su enfermedad, escribió numerosos poemas entre los años 1923 y 1926, entre los que destacan "Gong" y "Mausoleo", además de una extensa obra lírica en francés. Durante estos años tuvo una relación con la artista Baladine (Elisabeth Dorothea Spiro), cuyo hijo llegó a ser con los años el conocido pintor Balthus (Balthasar Klossowski). Sólo tras su muerte se supo que la enfermedad de Rilke era la leucemia. El poeta murió el 29 de diciembre de 1926 en el sanatorio suizo de Val-Mont, y fue sepultado el 2 de enero de 1927 en el cementerio de Raron (localidad del Valais). Él mismo escogió su epitafio: Selección de obras Obras completas * Rainer Maria Rilke, Sämtliche Werke in 12 Bänden (Complete Works in 12 Volumes), publicado por Rilke Archive in association with Ruth Sieber-Rilke, supplied by Ernst Zinn. Frankfurt am Main (1976) * Rainer Maria Rilke, Werke (Works). Edition in four volumes with commentary and supplementary volume, published by Manfred Engel, Ulrich Fülleborn, Dorothea Lauterbach, Horst Nalewski and August Stahl. Frankfurt am Main and Leipzig (1996 and 2003) Volúmenes de poesía * Leben und Lieder (Life and Songs) (1894) * Larenopfer (Lares' Sacrifice) (1895) * Traumgekrönt (Dream-Crowned) (1897) * Advent (Advent) (1898) * Mir zur Feier (To me Only Celebration) (1909) * Das Stunden-Buch (The Book of Hours) ** Das Buch vom mönchischen Leben (The Book of Monastic Life) (1899) ** Das Buch von der Pilgerschaft (The Book of Pilgrimage) (1901) ** Das Buch von der Armut und vom Tode (The Book of Poverty and Death) (1903) * Das Buch der Bilder (The Book of Images) (4 Parts, 1902-1906) * Neue Gedichte (New Poems) (1907) Prosa * Geschichten vom Lieben Gott (Stories of God) (Collection of narrations, 1900) * Auguste Rodin (1903) * Die Weise von Liebe und Tod des Cornets Christoph Rilke (The Lay of the Love and Death of Cornet Christoph Rilke) (Lyric narration, 1906) * Die Aufzeichnungen des Malte Laurids Brigge (The Notebooks of Malte Laurids Brigge) (Novel, 1910) Cartas Cartas completas * Gesammelte Briefe in sechs Bänden (Collected Letters in Six Volumes), published by Ruth Sieber-Rilke and Carl Sieber. Leipzig (1936-1939) * Briefe (Letters), published by the Rilke Archive in Weimar. Two volumes, Wiesbaden (1950, reprinted 1987 in single volume). * Briefe in Zwei Bänden (Letters in Two Volumes) (Horst Nalewski, Frankfurt and Leipzig, 1991) Otros volúmenes de cartas * Briefe an Auguste Rodin (Insel Verlag, 1928) * Briefwechsel mit Marie von Thurn und Taxis, two volumes, edited by Ernst Zinn with a forward by Rudolf Kassner (Editions Max Niehans, 1954) * Briefwechsel mit Thankmar von Münchhausen 1913 bis 1925 (Suhrkamp Insel Verlag, 2004) * Briefwechsel mit Rolf von Ungern-Sternberg und weitere Dokumente zur Übertragung der Stances von Jean Moréas (Suhrkamp Insel Verlag, 2002) Traducciones Selecciones * Rainer Maria Rilke, Larenopfer translated and commented by Alfred de Zayas (Red Hen Press, Los Angeles 2008) with a preface by Ralph Freedman, ISBN-13 978-1-59709-080-3. * Rainer Maria Rilke, Duino Elegies and The Sonnets To Orpheus translated by A. Poulin, Jr. (Houghton Mifflin Company, Boston, 1975) ISBN 0-395-25058-7 * The Selected Poetry of Rainer Maria Rilke, ed. and trans. Stephen Mitchell, Introduction by Robert Hass (Vintage; Reissue edition 13 March 1989) * Selected Poems of Rainer Maria Rilke, ed. and trans. Robert Bly New York, 1981) * The Unknown Rilke, trans. Franz Wright (Oberlin College Press, expanded ed. 1990) ISBN 0-932440-56-8 * The Book of Fresh Beginnings: Selected Poems, trans. David Young (Oberlin College Press, 1994) ISBN 0-932440-68-1 * The Essential Rilke, ed. and trans. Galway Kinnell and Hannah Liebmann (Hopewell, NJ, 1999) * Uncollected Poems, trans. Edward Snow (North Point Press, New York, 1966) * Two Prague Stories, trans. Isabel Cole (Vitalis, Český Těšín, 2002) * Pictures of God: Rilke's Religious Poetry, ed. and trans. Annemarie S. Kidder (Livonia, MI 2005) * Duino Elegies, Sonnets to Orpheus, Letters to a young poet: Box set, ed. and trans. Stephen Mitchell Elegías de Duino * Duineser Elegien: Elegies from the Castle of Duino, trans. V. Sackville-West (Hogarth Press, London, 1931) * Duino Elegies, trans. J.B. Leishman and Stephen Spender (W. W. Norton, New York, 1939) * Duino Elegies, trans. Jessie Lemont (Fine Editions Press, New York, 1945) * Duineser Elegien: The Elegies of Duino, trans. Nora Wydenbruck (Amandus, Vienna, 1948 * Duinesian Elegies, trans. Elaine E. Boney (University of North Carolina Press, Chapel Hill, 1975) * Duino Elegies, trans. David Young (W. W. Norton, New York, 1978) ISBN 0-393-30931-2 * Duino Elegies, trans. Gary Miranda (Azul Editions, Falls Church, VA, 1996) ISBN 885214-07-3 * Duino Elegies, trans. Robert Hunter w/ block prints by Mareen Hunter (Hulogosi Press, 1989) * Duino-Elegieë trans. H.J. Pieterse from German to Afrikaans (Protea, Pretoria, 2007) ISBN 978-1-86919-151-1 Sonetos a Orfeo * Sonnets to Orpheus, trans. with notes and commentary J.B. Leishman (Hogarth Press, London, 1936) * Sonnets to Orpheus, trans. C. F. MacIntyre, (U.C. Berkeley Press, 1961) * Sonnets to Orpheus, trans. M.D. Herder Norton (W. W. Norton, New York, 1962) * Sonnets to Orpheus, trans. Jessie Lemont (Fine Editions PRess, New York, 1945) * Sonnets to Orpheus, trans. with notes Stephen Mitchell (Simon and Schuster, New York, 1985) * Sonnets to Orpheus, trans. with notes and commentary Edward Snow (North Point Press, New York, 2004) ISBN: 0865477213 * Sonnets to Orpheus, trans. Willis Barnstone (Shambhala Publications, Boston, 2004) * Sonnets to Orpheus, trans. Leslie Norris and Alan Keele (ed. Lucien Jenkins) (Camden House, Inc 1989) * Sonnets to Orpheus, trans. Robert Hunter * Orpheus, trans. Don Paterson (Faber, 2006) Otras obras * Stories of God, trans. M.D. Herter Norton (W. W. Norton, New York, 1932) * Letters to a Young Poet, trans. M.D. Herter Norton (W.W. Norton, New York, 1934) ISBN 0-393-31039-6 * Poems from The Book of Hours trans. Babette Deutsch (New Directions, New York, 1941) * The Notebooks of Malte Laurids Brigge, trans. M.D. Herter Norton (W.W. Norton, New York, 1949) ISBN 0-393-30881-2 * The Notebooks of Malte Laurids Brigge, trans. Stephen Mitchell (New York, 1983) * The Lay of the Love and Death of Cornet Christophe Rilke, trans. Stephen Mitchell (Graywolf Press, 1985) ISBN 0-915308-77-0 * The Book of Hours: Prayers to a Lowly God, trans. Annemarie S. Kidder (Evanston, 2001) * Larenopfer, trans. and commentary by Alfred de Zayas, with drawings by Martin Andrysek (Red Hen Press, Los Angeles, 2005, 2nd revised and enlarged edition with a preface by Ralph Freedman, 2008) * Rainer Maria Rilke's The Book of Hours: A New Translation with Commentary, trans. Susan Ranson, edited with an introduction and notes by Ben Hutchinson (Camden House, New York/Boydell & Brewer Ltd, Woodbridge, UK, 2008) ISBN 978-1-57113-380-9 * Rilke's Book of Hours: Love Poems to God; translated by Anita Barrows and Joanna Macy; New York: Riverhead Books(1996); ISBN 1-59448-156-3 Libros sobre Rilke Biografías * Ralph Freedman, Life of a Poet: Rainer Maria Rilke, New York 1996. * Donald Prater, A Ringing Glass: The Life of Rainer Maria Rilke, Oxford University Press, 1994 * Paul Torgersen, Dear Friend: Rainer Maria Rilke and Paula Modersohn-Becker, Northwestern University Press, 1998. Estudios * A Companion to the Works of Rainer Maria Rilke, ed. Erika A and Michael M. Metzger, Rochester 2001. * Rilke Handbuch: Leben - Werk - Wirkung, ed. Manfred Engel and Dorothea Lauterbach, Stuttgart and Weimar 2004. * Goldsmith, Ulrich, ed. (1980). Rainer Maria Rilke, a verse concordance to his complete lyrical poetry. Leeds: W.S. Maney. * Mood, John J. L. Rilke on Love and Other Difficulties. New York: W. W. Norton 1975, reissue 2004. ISBN 0-393-31098-1. * Mood, John. Rilke on Death and Other Oddities. Philadelphia: Xlibris, 2006. ISBN 1-4257-2818-9. * Pechota Vuilleumier, Cornelia. Heim und Unheimlichkeit bei Rainer Maria Rilke und Lou Andreas-Salomé. Literarische Wechselwirkungen. Olms, Hildesheim 2010. ISBN 978-3-487-14252-4 * Schwarz, Egon. Poetry and politics in the works of Rainer Maria Rilke. Frederick Ungar, 1981. ISBN 978-0-8044-2811-8. Véase también * Lou Andreas-Salomé * Elegías de Duino * Cartas a un joven poeta * Los cuadernos de Malte Laurids Brigge Bibliografía Obra propia * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Sobre Rilke * * * * * * * * * Enlaces externos * Rainer María Rilke (Austria, 1875-1926) * [http://estaticos.elmundo.es/documentos/2007/06/27/RILKEcap.1.pdf Vida de Rainer Maria Rilke. La belleza y el espanto. Antonio Pau] * [http://www.geocities.com/revistaversoados/webpoemas/webpoemarios/ril-elegiasdeduino.htm Las Elegías De Duino] * Obras de Rilke, en alemán * [http://www.ciudadseva.com/textos/teoria/opin/rilke.htm Cartas a un joven poeta] Categoría:Escritores del Imperio Austrohúngaro Categoría:Escritores de Austria Categoría:Escritores de la República Checa Categoría:Escritores en alemán Categoría:Escritores en francés Categoría:Poetas de Austria Categoría:Poetas de la República Checa Categoría:Escritores del siglo XX Categoría:Praguenses Categoría:Nacidos en 1875 Categoría:Fallecidos en 1926 Categoría:Fallecidos por leucemia ar:راينر ماريا ريلكه az:Rainer Mariya Rilke be:Райнер Марыя Рыльке be-x-old:Райнэр Марыя Рыльке bg:Райнер Мария Рилке br:Rainer-Maria Rilke bs:Rainer Maria Rilke ca:Rainer Maria Rilke cs:Rainer Maria Rilke cy:Rainer Maria Rilke da:Rainer Maria Rilke de:Rainer Maria Rilke el:Ράινερ Μαρία Ρίλκε en:Rainer Maria Rilke eo:Rainer Maria Rilke et:Rainer Maria Rilke eu:Rainer Maria Rilke fa:راینر ماریا ریلکه fi:Rainer Maria Rilke fr:Rainer Maria Rilke gd:Ranier Marie Rilke gl:Rainer Maria Rilke he:ריינר מריה רילקה hr:Rainer Maria Rilke hu:Rainer Maria Rilke hy:Ռայներ Մարիա Ռիլկե id:Rainer Maria Rilke ilo:Rainer Maria Rilke is:Rainer Maria Rilke it:Rainer Maria Rilke ja:ライナー・マリア・リルケ ko:라이너 마리아 릴케 ku:Rainer Maria Rilke la:Rainierus Maria Rilke lt:Rainer Maria Rilke lv:Rainers Marija Rilke mrj:Рильке, Райнер Мария nl:Rainer Maria Rilke no:Rainer Maria Rilke pl:Rainer Maria Rilke pt:Rainer Maria Rilke ro:Rainer Maria Rilke ru:Рильке, Райнер Мария sh:Rainer Maria Rilke sk:Rainer Maria Rilke sl:Rainer Maria Rilke sr:Рајнер Марија Рилке sv:Rainer Maria Rilke ta:ரெய்னர் மரியா ரில்கே tr:Rainer Maria Rilke uk:Райнер Марія Рільке vi:Rainer Maria Rilke war:Rainer Maria Rilke wuu:里尔克 zh:莱纳·玛利亚·里尔克 zh-min-nan:Rainer Maria Rilke